customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Make-Believe Adventure (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Make-Believe Adventure is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 14, 1993. Plot Barney takes the kids on an adventure to Imagination City, to learn all about the wonders of transportation. They also go to exciting places like the jungle, a campsite, the Canadian mountains, the Wild Wild West, outer space, and the beach. Cast * Barney (Body: David Joyner; Voice: Bob West) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Julie Johnson) (cameo) * BJ (Body: Jenny Dempsey; Voice: Patty Wirtz) (cameo) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Montes) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) * Min (Pia Hamilton) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * David (Kenny Cooper) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) Song List # The Barney Theme Song # The More We Get Together # It's a Beautiful Day # Just Imagine # Let's Go on an Adventure # The Transportation Song # Imagination City # Lookin' Round My Neighborhood # Sing a Song of People # When I Walk Across the Street # Riding in the Car # Buckle Up My Seatbelt # The Wheels on the Bus # Jungle Adventure # The Happy Wanderer # A Camping We Will Go! # Snackin' on Healthy Food # Clean Up # The Ants Go Marching # The Noble Duke of York # S'Mores # Scary Stories # Winter's Wonderful # Jingle at the Window # Skating, Skating # Bumpin' Up and Down # Home on the Range # Turkey in the Straw # Sally the Camel # Down By the Station # I've Been Working on the Railroad # Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck! # The Airplane Song # The Rocket Song # Aiken Drum # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star # This is the Way We Walk the Beach # Mister Sun # If I Lived Under the Sea # Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing; Row, Row, Row Your Boat; Blow the Man Down; My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean; My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean; A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea; & Sailing, Sailing (Reprise)) # We Went on an Adventure # Just Imagine (Reprise) # It's Good to Be Home # I Love You Trivia * This video marked: ** The last use of the Season 2 Barney costume. The Season 2 Barney doll, however, would continue to be used for Season 3. ** The first actual home video that BJ appears in. Love to Read, with Barney doesn't count, since it was just a clip-show. ** The last time for Jenny Dempsey to perform as BJ. Jeff Brooks would later take over as the shorter BJ, beginning with Barney Live! in New York City. ** The last time for BJ to be the same height as Barney. In Barney Live! in New York City, he shrunk, just like Baby Bop did in this season. ** The second time Jason says "I Love You" to Barney in sign language. ** The last regular appearances of Michael, Amy, Luci, and Adam. They all return in Sing & Dance with Barney and More Barney Safety. * This video is written by Stephen White, and directed by Jim Rowley. * A soundtrack was also been made on CD and cassette, featuring all the songs from this video. * A storybook is also been made, which it was based on the home video of the same name. * Baby Bop and BJ made cameo appearances in the middle, to the near end of this video. * The bench and the tire swing from the first season were returned in this video. * The regular Season 2 intro would be used during the Barney Theme Song. * The Falling for Autumn! version of I Love You would be used, with Barney singing the first verse by himself, and then the kids joining him on the second verse. * Michael would wear the same soccer clothes in The Exercise Circus!, and Having Tens of Fun!. * The ending credit font were the exact same one from Barney's Magical Christmas, and Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, with an instrumental version of Let's Go on an Adventure.